


The Campsite at the Sea

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Camping AU, Childhood friends to strangers to lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: Shiro is advised by his doctors to spend much time at the sea after the accident that cost him his arm. Luckily his grandparents left him their caravan which stands on a campsite at the sea.A story of Shiro and Keith who used to be campside buddies and now reconnect. And probably more.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Campsite at the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been camping myself but I visited my (half-)sister this summer at the campsite where she has a caravan which already belonged to her grandfather. This work is a bit inspired by that and my love for the North Sea.

Arrival Day

It's been years since Shiro had last been on this camping site near the ocean. His grandparents had owned a caravan and had rented a fix parking position here. When he was a little child he had loved spending large parts of his vacations here with his grandparents and playing and swimming with the other kids. He had been close friends with the four years younger boy from Arizona two caravans away who lived only with his dad.   
But then with about 15 years Shiro had decided that he was too cool for camping so he only came around seldomly with his parents who didn't like camping. Instead they stayed at a close-by hotel and then he stopped coming alltogether.

He heard only from his grandparents one Christmas when he was 17, that the boy's dad had died in a fire. Shiro felt sorry for him, but life was too busy for him to do more than sending him a heartfelt card. 

And then, during his last college year the accident happened: His parents had driven with him back to his dorm when they were hit by an inattentive truck driver. His parents had died, he had lost his right arm, gained PTSD and had never again sat behind a steering wheel ever since. He interrupted his studies to take care of his health even though it meant less money for him and that he would have to live from his parents' heritage.

His doctor had recommended to spend as much time as possible at the sea and lookfor a creative hobby for his mental health. His grandparents had decided to give up their caravan two years ago, cleaned it out and had been looking for someone to buy it when he had asked them if he could have it. If he was to spend much time at the sea, it needed it to be as inexpensive as possible.

So after more than five years, he was back, pulling a large suitcase and carrying an equally large backpack. He had bought the caravan from his grandparents and taken over the parking position. He knew there was much to do on the caravan. His grandparents had completely cleared it out when they thought to sell it to a stranger. He didn't want to live in their old-fashioned interior anyways. 

He arrived at the caravan and took it in. The bluish grey awning was still in place. Good. He unlocked the door and found a completely empty room. This was the place he would sleep until he had a new mattress for the bed. He placed his baggage into a corner and unlocked the caravan door. There was the empty bed for two people, a dresser, a small table and a sitting corner. In the far corner was a very small toilet room which was out of order since the vehicle was standing on a campsite with a toilet/showerroom building for almost two decades now.   
Shiro sighed and then clapped into his hands to motivate himself to get going. At first he turned on the electricity the way his grandparents had told him to, then sorted his clothes into the dresser, which was the easiest task. Then he got his air mattress out of the suitcase and was glad that it was pumped up electrically. Not much later his makeshift sleeping place was set up. Then he got the books he wanted to read and placed them on the dresser and the drawing utensils landed next to the books. It would take time until he would have a TV so until then he would have to live with his phone, his first steps into drawing and the books for entertainment.  
He nodded to himself and got pen and paper to complete the list of stuff he still needed to buy. He didn't have any vehicle with him so he had thought of getting a bicycle or a cargo bike to make shopping and especially grocery shopping easier. He was not a master in the kitchen but he wan't rich enough to eat out every day. 

Of course he had talked to his grandparents about the things he would probably need. And he would need much: amongst others a fridge, a kitchen counter, a cooking plate with two plates, a table with a chair (and later more for guests) then the aforementioned mattress and bedsheets.  
But getting the food corner done was his top priority. So he left again this time just with his backpack, locked the awning door and asked google which bus to take to the next furniture store. He had walked the almost three miles from the station because he didn't want to pay the bus but by now he was tired enough to be ready to pay the fee. The bus stop was close, so it took less than five minutes to reach it and waited for the next bus which was supposed to arrive in about fifteen minutes. He used the time to go through his requirements for fridge and kitchen counter. He had written the measures of the wall they were supposed to go to on the paper so that it would not be a problem to find something that actually fit into the place. 

It was evening already when he returned, his backpack full of useful stuff. He had ordered the fridge and the counter to be delivered and would have to wait for three weeks for them. On the way home he had seen that not only the DIY store on the way but also the local rent-a-bike rented out storage bikes so that shopping would be no problem. He had walked much of the way and had dinner at one of the many takeaways.

Back at the caravan he put his backpack away but didn't yet sort the stuff away. Instead he left again, to introduce himself to his neighbours. All of them had their caravans in this place for many years so he had to try to integrate into the neighbourhood.   
A few people sat in front of the awning of the neighbouring caravan, so Shiro put on his best smile and went over to them.

"Ah look the new neighbour," one man said. "You have already been seen."

"Good evening everyone." Shiro took in the five people, two men and two women about his own age and a man he assumed to be in his 50s. "I'm sorry that I took my time but I needed to get a few essentials done." He smiled winningly. "My name is Takashi Shirogane and I am the new guy. You can call me Shiro" Somehow he didn't reveal yet who he was. He didn't want to be seen only as his grandparents' grandson.

"Welcome, Shiro," a dark skinned woman with surprisingly light hair got up to shake his hand. "I'm Allura, these are Lance, Hunk, Romelle and my dad who goes by the name of Alfor. Lance and his family have the large caravan at the end of the street." Shiro had already noticed it, since it was really big.   
"Hunk and his parents own the caravan directly opposite of yours. Right now he is here alone. And Romelle is a close friend of mine who regularly joins me here so that dad doesn't get too exhausting." Allura grinned and everyone laughed.

"I'm happy to meet all of you." Shiro said.

"Come on, get a chair and sit down!" Lance demanded.

"Er... I don't own any chairs, yet."

"Whaaat? Not all?"

Shiro laughed. "Well not here at least. At home I even have three." He proudly showed Lance three fingers. 

Lance grinned. "I almost feared a caveman moved into Granny Aiko's tent. I like your sense of humour."

Shiro nodded. "Likewise."

"You can get a chair from me," Hunk offered. "They are behind the awning."

"Thank you." Shiro went over to Hunk's caravan and found a few folding chairs of which he got one and returned to the group.

"Beer?" Romelle asked when he sat down and offered him a bottle.

"I don't drink, sorry. Do you have something else?" he asked. Great, he hated having to be picky right after meeting new people.

"Sure. Coke?" Shiro was a bit surprised that no one tried to convince him to drink nevertheless or ask questions and gladly accepted the offer. He usually had to explain that he didn't drink because of medical reasons. He raised his bottle to the others. "Cheers. And thanks for the warm welcome!" 

"Be glad it's just us. Don't expect the guy next to Allura's to be as nice as us," Lance frowned. "He loved Granny Aiko and Granpa Toshi! He was quite upset when he learnt that they'd sell the caravan. And he can be very difficult to deal with."

Shiro sighed. "I will deal with that when the time has come. Is he here?" He hadn't seen life at said caravan, yet. 

"No. He appears whenever he wants to. No one really knows. He doesn't talk much."

"I see. Well... it can't be helped. We all have our rough edges." Shiro was no exception. He didn't know the guy and wanted to meet him as non-biased as possible.

The group was really nice and Shiro had much fun that evening. During the next hours other neighbours came around to meet the new guy, but didn't stay long. They all offered help whenever he needed it, be it with the caravan or an empty fridge. They were like a very big family here and helped each other out. 

When he fell onto his air mattress that night he felt in equal parts exhausted from the long day and excided about his new life here.


End file.
